A Thief's Greatest Treasure
by Tyranae
Summary: Blue is leaving to go to her parents' house for a while, but before that, she decides to commit one more theft. What does she steal? Drabble and one-shot. GreenxBlue. Reviews, helpful criticism, and advice are greatly appreciated.


Hi, this is MidnightDragon123. I just seem to be brimming with ideas today and I've also been very encouraged by the reviews I got for my other drabble. Anyway, this is just a small drabble made from an idea I had. It has BluexGreen (Blue is the girl and Green is the boy) and it's based on the manga series. Enjoy!

Also, please Read and Review. I don't mind criticism, so go ahead if you want to criticize this story since I really do want to learn to improve my writing.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Pokemon manga, Pokemon game, or Pokemon anime. All I own is this story idea. **

Enjoy the story, ppl!

* * *

Blue watched out of the corner of her eye as those beautiful, yet cold emerald green eyes followed her every movement as she was packing for her trip to her parents' home.

"…How long will you be gone?" the owner of those gorgeous eyes asked, remaining in its usual cold, emotionless tone.

She continued packing, pretending not to notice while she was actually watching those seductive lips form every word, trying to print those lips, eyes, and that voice into her mind forever.

"Hmm…well let's see…" she pretended to pause for a moment, as if she wasn't sure of the exact date.

_"I'll be gone for 2 months. I'll be arriving back on a ship on January 1__st__, boarding time at 11 o'clock A.M., the ship's ride is 2 hours long and I'll be back at 1:00 P.M. 1:00 P.M. of January 1__st__,"_ she thought silently to herself as she turned around to see the owner of those seductive lips and beautiful eyes.

Blue tapped her finger to the side of her face, as if she was still thinking, a mischievous sparkle in her ocean blue eyes as she watched the brown-haired boy to whom the green eyes belonged to frown and growl in frustration.

"How on earth do you not know when you'll be back, woman?" he growled in frustration.

She turned away so he wouldn't see the grin on her face.

_How on earth could she forget?_

It was, after all, the next time she would see the green-eyed boy.

"Help me with this suitcase, Green," Blue asked, still avoiding the question as she attempted to drag the suitcase out the door.

Green's frown grew deeper, but he consented, picking up the suitcase while muttering a string of curses under his breath about "idiotic women" and walking with her outside while carrying it.

He placed it down in the grass as she pulled out a Pokeball and quickly let JigglyPuff, a round, pink Pokemon, out of its Pokeball.

"Thanks Green!" she said cheerfully while blowing him a kiss, "You really are a dear."

He glared at her with those gem-like emerald eyes, growling, "Are you going to tell me or not, woman?"

Blue gazed into them for a moment before unexpectedly pulling in closer; the gap of air between them closing as she kissed Green firmly on the lips and Green just stood still, frozen, as she kissed him.

And completely unknown to him, she also sneakily reached her hand towards his pocket while she was at it.

The kiss was rather short, and as Blue pulled away, she whispered to him, slightly out of breath, "I'll be back in 2 months. January 1st."

After all, he had already paid for this small bit of information.

She reached down to pick up her suitcase, gesturing with the other hand for Jigglypuff to inflate itself with air so they could float off to the dock where the ship was waiting for her.

And watching out of the corner of her eye, she smirked at the flushed, still-frozen Green.

It was a very rare opportunity to see the usually calm, collected, and cool boy like this.

"Blue…" he said, clearing his throat as she looked up with surprise at being called by her real name instead of "annoying girl" or "idiotic woman".

"I love you," he stated so softly you could barely hear him.

Blue stood up to her full height and said teasingly, while winking, "Don't state the obvious, Green. I already knew that. Oh, by the way, you might want this back."

And with that, she tossed Green's wallet onto the ground, and with her suitcase in one hand and holding onto JigglyPuff with the other, she floated off until she was no more then a pink spot in the distance.

"BLUE!" Green roared loudly, extremely annoyed.

Expect Blue to ruin a beautiful moment.

But of course, by then, she was out of sight and Green sighed, irritated by the flirtatious, playful manner of the brunette, as he picked up his wallet, wondering what exactly she had stolen this time.

But as Green flipped it open and checked the pockets, his eyes widened with surprise.

Everything was where he had left it. His credit cards were still there, along with all of his cash.

But then….what had she taken?

Green was left to ponder on this mysterious, odd event, and finally, he flipped it shut, resolving to ask Blue once she got back.

And way up in the air, floating beside the clouds with Jigglypuff, Blue brought the hand clutching her suitcase up to her eyelevel to reveal a small, glossy photo of Green. She sighed, and affectionately kissed the photo, imagining it was Green himself.

After all, Green was worth more than anything she could ever steal.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the drabble!

Please Read and Review! I accept helpful criticism!


End file.
